pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poompa Boompa Quartet Songs
These songs are sung in "Phineas, Ferb, and the Chocolate Factory" by The Poompa Boompa Quartet when a character is kicked off the tour. Lyrics Bufford's Song Quartet: '''Poompa, Boompa, Goobety, Goo, We got a little riddle for you. '''Blue: Bum-Bum-Bum- Quartet: '''Poompa, Boompa, Goobety, Gus, If you are wise, you'll listen to us! '''Yellow: What do you get when your friend is a geek? Baljeet: '''Hey! '''Blue: '''He's incredibly smart, yet unusually weak. '''Baljeet: '''I'm not! '''Green: But he's your friend and deserves some respect. Baljeet: '''That's true. '''Quartet: '''Hurting him for fun is incorrect. '''Red: '''Stop being such a big jerk! '''Quartet: Poompa, Boompa, Goobety, gar, If you're not a bully, you will go far. Blue: Bum-Bum-Bum- Quartet: You will live in happiness, too, Like the Poompa, Boompa, Goobety Goo! Blue: Goobety, Goo! Irving's Song Quartet: '''Poompa, Boompa, Goobety, Goo, We've got another riddle for you. '''Blue: Bum-Bum-Bum- Quartet: '''Poompa, Boompa, Goobety, Gus, If you are wise, you'll listen to us! '''Quartet: Being a fan in a way is quite cool. Red: But it's a bit much to keep all of Ferb's drool. Don't you think they're tired of of your insane tone? When you never leave them alone. Green: Take my advice and get a life. Quartet: Poompa, Boompa, Goobety, gar, If you're not obsessive, you will go far. Blue: Bum-Bum-Bum- Quartet: You will live in happiness, too, Like the Poompa, Boompa, Goobety Goo! Candace's Song Quartet: '''Poompa, Boompa, Goobety, Goo, We've got another riddle for you. '''Blue: Bum-Bum-Bum- Quartet: '''Poompa, Boompa, Goobety, Gus, If you are wise, you'll listen to us! '''Yellow: Is it so bad that your brothers like to play? Green: You may bust them some day but that day's not today. Red & Yellow: Mind your business, and let them have their fun, Quartet: '''Because you're not the boss of everyone! '''Blue: It's fine, they're not breaking the rules. Quartet: Poompa, Boompa, Goobety, gar, If you're not bossy, you will go far. Blue: Bum-Bum-Bum- Quartet: You will live in happiness, too, Like the Poompa, Boompa, Goobety Goo! Baljeet's Song Quartet: '''Poompa, Boompa, Goobety, Goo, We've got another riddle for you. '''Blue: Bum-Bum-Bum- Quartet: '''Poompa, Boompa, Goobety, Gus, If you are wise, you'll listen to us! '''Quartet: '''Math is a good skill and helpful in life. It helps with science, banks, and maybe your wife. But over-using it can lead to a brawl because you sound like a big know-it-all. '''Blue: '''No one likes... '''Green: '''No one likes... '''Red: '''No one likes... '''Yellow: '''No one likes... '''Quartet: '''No one likes a smarty-pants! '''Quartet: Poompa, Boompa, Goobety, Gar, If you're not a know-it-all, you will go far. Blue: '''Bum-Bum-Bum- '''Quartet: You will live in happiness too, Like the Poompa Boompa Goobety Goo! Vanessa's Song Quartet: Poompa, Boompa, Goobety Goo, We've got another riddle for you. Blue: Bum-Bum-Bum- Quartet: '''Poompa, Boompa, Goobety Gus, If you are wise, you'll listen to us. '''Green: '''What do you get when your dad is evil? '''Blue: It passes to you, and becomes your will. Quartet: We knew what would happen if you came in here. You would endanger all that we hold dear. Blue: And we don't want that to happen. Quartet: Poompa, Boompa, Goobety Gar, If you're not evil, you will go far. Blue: Bum-Bum-Bum- Quartet: You will live in happiness, too, Like the Poompa, Boompa, Goobety Goo! Isabella's Song Stacy's Song Quartet: Poompa, Boompa, Goobety Goo, We've got another riddle for- Stacy: '''Alright, I get it. Don't try to ruin the fun for others like Candace. I'm sorry. I'm off the tour now, right? Ok where's the exit? (Stacy walks out the door, Awkward Pause) '''Green: Wow. Wonder what her problem is. Red: Maybe she's tired of hearing us sing the same song over and over again, just with different lyrics. Ferb: '''Yes. Your songs are catchy, but they do get a little repetitive after about four or five versions, I must admit. '''Blue: I told you guys we should have tried thinking of a different song for the losers. Red:(looking at his watc) Oh, time for lunch (everyone starts to walk away) Blue: (to Stacy) Oh, and that door isn´t the exit, it the chocolate mixing room, where it is mostly checked by an alligator.(everyone walks aways not even seemin to care) Stacy: (inside the chocolate river with the alligator) What? UH! No! Get AWay! Help! Help! Phineas: Will she be o.k.? Red: Oh yes, that alligator is chasing her wildly, but that´s a domesticate one, he is just chasing her to literall frighten her away, Anyway, don´t worry. (everyone leaves the room with Stacy running scared for no use.) Category:Songs Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Charlie Chunka Category:Articles under construction Category:Fanon Works